


And It Tastes So Real

by puffintalia



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffintalia/pseuds/puffintalia
Summary: A throwback to Leon’s first party and, strangely enough, his first accidental confession.
Relationships: Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	And It Tastes So Real

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ever Fallen in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575960) by [puffintalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffintalia/pseuds/puffintalia). 



> A vague prequel to Ever Fallen in Love. Title from the Buzzcocks song Why Can't I Touch It?
> 
> From the drabble/ficlet prompts on tumblr: 41: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” (which I misremembered... Oops)

"Admit it," Eiríkur said, glowering at his friend. His eyes were weirdly intense, glinting in a way Leon had never seen before. His eyebrow cocked as the corner of his lips stretched up. "You're jealous." 

"I am  _ not _ ," Leon said. What would it be like to feel those lips? What would they- no. Shake the thoughts away. Eiríkur wasn't into guys, surely. Still… He set his drink down on the table. "I just don't think you should be letting her touch you like that." 

"What's it to you?" Eiki's smirk twisted into a frown, but he waved the girl away. It was strange how much more confident he was when he was drunk. If Leon had to guess, he'd say it was that well-hidden hot-headed side finally pushing to the front, but he was far from an expert. Whatever it was, it was somehow even more attractive. 

"Nothing," Leon lied. His chest twisted as that manic grin flashed back onto Eiki's face. His cheeks were growing hotter and hotter - shit. How obvious was it? 

No. He wouldn't let himself be jealous. He was doing this out of concern for a friend. No romantic feelings whatsoever. 

He reached up to cup Eiki's face, swiping his fringe away from his eyes, feeling himself sway slightly as he moved. He leaned forward, not really sure what was going through his head. The world felt like it was floating. What time was it, even? One, two AM? He was impressed Eiki had lasted so long. He'd never been one for parties. 

Not that either of them had much experience. Sure, he'd had friends, but between Alice's constant hovering presence and the whole disaster around his sexuality, parties were… never something he'd been invited to. 

It was that thought that made him hesitate, letting his hand fall to his side. 

"What's wrong?" Eiki asked. His eyebrows furrowed. "I thought…"

Would Eiríkur push him away like they had? Leon looked up at him, his sharp features softened by the hazy lights. Listed the things he loved about him: his rare, brilliant smile, his gentle, cautious approach to everything, the light that shone in his eyes when he'd found a cool new fact about… words or literature or something. The contrast between his ripped jeans and scuffed army boots and his hand-knitted jumper, still two sizes too big for him. He was pretty, Leon would admit that, but he was more than that. For once, he'd found someone whose soul was just as golden. 

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the excitement of his first real uni party. Maybe it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the way the world slowed to a halt, the background noise of the party faded into little more than a hum, the shitty disco lights for hire suddenly freezing, framing Eiríkur like a violet halo. 

Leon didn't think it through. In that moment, something clicked, a switch flipped in his mind. A sudden epiphany.

The next thing he knew, he had an answer to the first question. Soft, sweet, the taste of cheap vodka still lingering. He could get lost in it, could spend the rest of his life drifting in that feeling. It finally felt  _ right.  _

Eiríkur pulled back and Leon looked at the floor, feeling his cheeks redden. "I'm sorry," he said. He couldn't look him in the eye. This was it, he'd lost it all, he'd-

"You should've said," Eiki said. There it was, that precious smile. He was almost laughing - why would he be laughing? "Do you know how long I've been trying to drop hints? I mean I knew you were oblivious, but  _ wow _ , Wong." 

Hints? About wh-

"Oh." 

Eiki grinned, weaving their fingers together. He sighed and leant his head on Leon's shoulder. "I love you, Leon Wong. Even though you're an idiot." 

Leon smiled. "I love you too. Even if you're more of an idiot." 

Raising an eyebrow, Eiki feigned offence. "What did I do?" 

"Tried to make me jealous." He leant up to nuzzle his cheek. "Meanie."

"It worked, though." 

"... It did." 


End file.
